clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Catchin' Waves
winning the game. Note the old blue penguin.]] , a player could earn up to 2000 coins in a single run, although achieving such an amount is difficult.]] Catchin' Waves was a surfing mini-game played from the surfboard (formerly the hut shack) located at the Cove. In this game, the player moves the cursor up and down to steer a penguin surfing along the wave. There are four game modes: Surf Lesson, Freestyle, Competition and Survival. Surf Lesson is a short surf with tips on how to surf. Freestyle mode is a normal surfing mode. In Competition mode, the player has to do as many tricks as possible in order to satisfy three judges, each of them likes a certain trick or move. In Survival Mode, the player has to surf through rough seas and avoid icebergs and sharks. Stamps Easy Medium Hard Extreme Trivia *It was the first game in Club Penguin in which players could play with their puffle, although it was limited to red puffles. *Despite the Cove opening on May 24, 2007, Catchin' Waves was not playable for over two weeks later. This was done to coincide with the movie Surf's Up, which premiered the same week, as part of a small partnership Club Penguin had with Sony at the time.https://twitter.com/_screenhog/status/735318765295001600 *Survival Mode was added on June 29, 2007.New Surfing Level (and other new stuff)! *Prior to the release of stamps, Competition and Survival modes could be played by non-members. *Prior to an update in November 2013, it was not possible to play with a red puffle and use a surfboard aside from the default one due to puffles taking up the hand item slot. *There are unused early versions of the judges in the game's .swf file. The sprites closely resemble the ones from Pizza Oven. *Red Puffles could not be brought to the Survival mode, as they would be scared. This attitude is not suitable to Red Puffles, as they are described in the Puffle Handbook as adventurous. Tips surfing with its owner]] doing tricks]] *Players could bring a Red Puffle to the game, which could yield up to 3 points each time the player jumped. *In Freestyle, Survival and Surf Lesson, in the end when the water is going down, players could try to lose balance and fall, until they have no more boards left. They would be placed back a little, letting them earn more points. Boards Tricks *Pressing any arrow key in the air let the player do a basic aerial trick. Flipping at the same time increases points. Gallery Old Catchin' Waves Logo.png|The old logo Catchin' Waves Startscreen.png|The start screen of Catchin' Waves Stampbook Polaroid Catchin' Waves 1.png|Performing the "Lazy Wave" move as seen in a Stamp Book photograph Stampbook Polaroid Catchin' Waves 2.png|The Shark from survival mode as seen in a Stamp Book photograph Stampbook Polaroid Catchin' Waves 3.png|Winning first place in Competition mode as seen in a Stamp Book photograph Penguins at cove.png|Penguins about to go surfing Catching Waves New Style.png|A penguin "shooting the tube" EPF Lobby computer wallpaper 3.png|As seen on a computer monitor in the Everyday Phoning Facility Competition mode judges Catchin Waves judge Grinds.png|"I like to see lots of grinds!" Catchin Waves judge Shoot Tube.png|"I like to see shooting the tube!" Catchin Waves judge Flips.png|"I like to see flips!" Catchin Waves judge Everything.png|"I like to see a variety of everything." Catchin Waves judge Lots of Tricks.png|"I like to see lots of tricks!" Catchin Waves judge Spin Moves.png|"I like to see spin moves!" Catchin Waves judge Balance.png|"I like to see perfect balance." Catchin Waves judge Tricks Grinds.png|"I like to see a blending of tricks and grinds." Catchin Waves judge Icebreaker.png|"I like to see the icebreaker" Catchin Waves judge Backstand.png|"I like the backstand" Catchin Waves judge Costal Kick.png|"I like the costal kick!" Catchin Waves judge Surf Fever.png|"I like to see surf fever." Catchin Waves judge The Blender.png|"I like to see the blender." Catchin Waves judge Lazy Wave.png|"I like to see the lazy wave!" Unused judges 1082.png 1085.png 1091.png 1095.png 1099.png 1103.png 1107.png 1116.png 1126.png 1131.png 1141.png Names in other languages SWF *Catchin' Waves *Locale *Bootstrap *Music References Category:Catchin' Waves Category:Singleplayer Games